1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluctuating drive system for liberating a randomly varying energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary that a variety of systems to be used in industry and at each home according to the prior art are held under a predetermined control throughout the operation or under a predetermined stepwise control. Those various systems are classified into those in which such control is essential and not necessarily essential.
Some of the aforementioned systems in which the predetermined control is not essential may exert evil influence if they are held under the predetermined or steady control.
Of those systems, a variety of environment controlling or health promoting systems, amusement devices, sport practising machines or the like artificially stimulate human beings, create artificial environments or control the senses of human beings thereby to make the daily lives of human beings comfortable or to amuse human beings. There can be enumerated, for example, fragrance emitter for deodorizing a bad smell, air conditioners for creating comfortable environments, shoulder massagers or shoulder patting machines, game machines or pitching machines.
In the devices according to the prior art thus far described, it is customary that the stimulus or artificial environment to be imparted to human beings is controlled under a steady condition which is invariable for lapse of time. Since, in this case, the human beings are always receiving a predetermined stimulus or held under a predetermined environment, they have fresh senses and impressions at first when they are brought to such predetermined environmental or stimulative condition from another but their senses become familiar and dull as the time elapses. As a result, the freshness disappears and the comfortableness and amusement decline. In case that steady control is not only improper but also extreme, the health of human beings may be impaired.
As a control other than the steady control, moreover, there is such a control that the output monotonously increases or decreases or the output varies regularly or periodically.
In the case of such control, the human beings memorize either the monotonous increase or decrease or the regular variation and predict the next coming condition because of their predicting capacities. This invites the problems that their senses also become familiar and dull to the new condition so that the freshness disappears and the comfortableness and amusement decline, although at a delayed time as compared with the aforementioned case of a steady control.
Moreover, when the human beings are brought from the aforementioned environment under the various controls to another in the natural world, the abrupt change in environment, the difference between the environments and the repetition thereof cause a problem that the health may be impaired.